Desire
by mamasutra
Summary: I made people's dreams come true. I controlled their fate with the flick of my wrist crushing dreams or creating their fortunes with my words. In a world where I was the dream keeper the only dream I had was him. exb short novella HFN...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I took my place in the back of the bar just like I had for the last five nights that I had been there. The place was empty for a Thursday night, not that I cared. I wasn't there for a crowd or to meet people. I was there for him.

I waited impatiently, pulling at the label on my beer bottle until it was a pile of shredded paper before me. He was late and while no one else noticed I had. He should have started five minutes ago and that loss of time made me wonder how it would affect his set since knowing how particular musicians could be when it came to their performance. I knew singer who would refuse to perform if they were five minutes late, but not him. He wasn't one of those prima donna assholes that I had found in the depths of Hollywood bar hell. He was better than that and I knew it.

I glanced back over at the make shift stage and found him there. He had walked out and sat upon the stool there without a word spoken. I watched him as he surveyed the crowd. Did he see me? Did he realize that I had been here every night for the last five nights just to watch him and hear his voice? Did he know that I held his future in the palm of my hands?

Without any introduction or fanfare he began to play an old Tom Petty song that hinted at his mood tonight. I could see he was loose and dangerous just like the gritty song he was singing. Did he know how it made my heart race or how it made the ache between my legs flare white hot?

I listened to him sing and closed my eyes letting his voice wash over me. It was a balm to my road weary soul. It soothed me, giving me the peace I sought during his thirty minute set.

I opened my eyes and watched him sing. His eyes were closed as he sang some song of lost love while his hands caressing his guitar, pulling the music from it like a demanding lover. Watching his fingers slide along the neck of the guitar, holding the strings while his other hand strummed out a rhythm that made me ache with need and filled me with jealousy. It was an irrational jealousy over an inanimate object that received his loving touch while I remained cold and untouched in the audience. I wanted his touch. I wanted to know if he would be a demanding lover, pulling the pleasure from my flesh like how he pulled the sounds from his guitar. I wanted to taste the salt on his skin from working to pleasure me, not just from the heart he poured into his set, but more than anything I wanted to see his face. I wanted to watch him as he found his release and see if the expression was any where as beautiful as what he was when reached the pinnacle of emotion in a song.

I wanted it all and it was wrong since I was sent here to do a job. I was sent to find a star and I had found one. It was him. Edward Cullen would be a star there was no doubt about that. He had the looks and the sound that would drive women mad. He would have it all and it all started here.

I watched him as he finished his song. Just like the other nights, he wore a blissful expression as he opened his eyes to look out over the small crowd of faithful that came to watch him sing. His smile was slow and almost bashful as he whispered his thanks to those who were clapping in the near empty bar. I waited for his soft whisper of the next song like he had done during every set that I had watched him perform. He was a creature of habit. He always whispered the name of what he would play like he was whispering the name of his lover, calling her to him, but that night he was silent for the space of a heart beat as his eyes met mine. He had never done that before and seeing him be so bold made me smile since it told me what I needed to know about this man. It told me he was hungry for me and that made me smile even though it was cruel in a way. I knew that his life was about to change even if he could not see it. He had no idea that power I held or how I would change his life and somehow that knowledge only added to the appeal that he held.

I watched him as he announced he was taking a break, yet another change from the typical set that he did each night for these people, but this change I was expecting. I could see the hunger mixed with curiosity in his dark eyes as he approached me. He stepped around the women who fawned over his every word, giving them only a soft smile, while never taking his eyes off of me.

"You look familiar," he said with a confident tone as he stopped to stand before me. Edward was tall and broad shouldered. He had a swimmers build of being long and lanky while moving with a grace that few people seem to have.

"I do?" I questioned him innocently while trying to hide my smirk. Of course he would know me. Most people in the music industry did. I made people's dreams come true.

"You do. I think it's your eyes," he said with a slight smile as he looked at me. I could feel his eyes on me, moving over my face like a caress before they dipped lower towards my curves that were on display in the black dress that I wore for him that night.

"I would never forget a pair of eyes like yours," he continued on as I felt the warmth of a long abandoned blush grace my cheek. It had been years since anyone had mentioned my eyes when trying to woo me. All the other men where always the same with their sex heavy stares and lame whispers that were meant to be hot, but fell flat off their lips. They spoke of my hips, my tits, my thighs, or my ass. They would whisper of their wants and what they could do for me while dreaming of what I would do for them, so this was yet another difference between the average and Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I watched as Edward took the seat next to mine as if I had been saving it for him, and the truth was I had been. I had been sent to find him, or at least someone like him; someone that had the voice of an angel, but had a face and body that screamed sin. He was perfect and he didn't even know it.

Edward moved closer. He was close enough that I could smell the spice of aftershave mixed with the salt of sweat that came from singing under the stage lights. It was intoxicating as I thought of how his skin would taste upon my tongue.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him like a naïve bar girl would, willing him to take the bait, and he did not disappointment me at all.

"Just what I wanted to do from the moment I saw you," he said with a sultry smile that I had no doubt had melted the panties off of many a girl before me. If any other man had given me such a lame line I would have torn him apart, but with this boy I couldn't. He was too sweet and oddly too innocent in his wicked ways to make it worth my while to shoot down.

"You just wanted to sit close to me?" I teased him with a grin that made him smile like I knew it would. He was easy, so damn easy, but lucky for him so was I.

"No, but it's a start," he whispered with a wicked grin that gave me goose bumps as my nipples hardened from the want that I could hear in his voice.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Long time no sees and I am sorry about that… This story has finally stated talking to me. I plan to update again tomorrow night. **

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

I watched him as he drank his beer and smiled over how telling he was with it. He drank with a greediness that made me smile. It was clear that Edward Cullen was a man who wanted it all. I liked that. Desire like that was rare to find and deliciously sexy with its innocent confidence.

"You're staring at me," he stated with a confident grin that hinted at how much he liked it.

"I like to watch," I countered back with an innocent look that did not match my suggestive words and then watched his wide smile. He had no idea how much I liked to watch or how long I had been watching him.

"Me too," he snorted with a smile that was far from innocent, but I knew better. Edward reeked of innocence. It dripped from his full lips and rang loudly in his gravelly voice as he sang. It was that innocence that made him unique and desirable not just to me, but every other woman in this place.

"You are staring at me now," I countered as I watched the man watch me with a longing in his eyes that made my belly ache with need. It was bold reminder that it had been too long since I had been with a man and that it was clear that Edward Cullen was more than man enough to take care of that need.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful," he replied with a confident shrug before taking a swig off his bottle of beer, as if what he said was just the simple truth and not some elaborate line to get me into his bed.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry about the mistakes.**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"I gotta go," Edward whispered against my ear as he crossed the small space that separated us. His voice was laced with want and a gentle teasing that suggested he knew how badly I wanted him as well.

"But, don't go anywhere princess, since I'm not done with you," he whispered with a soft laugh that set off a tidal wave of desire that caused my belly to ache with want while sending a chill up my spine over the use of that nickname.

"What?" I sputtered in the most undesirable way possible as I gawked at the man/boy, suddenly doubting his innocence as he stood up before me.

"What type of damn nickname is that?" I demanded from him while trying to maintain some level of coolness and the aloofness that I had mastered after years of being wooed by men far better than Edward Cullen.

"You look like a princess to me," he teased before leaning in to press a stolen kiss against my cheek before I could even protest, not that I would have. I watched him as he walked back to the shitty little stage in the front of the bar with the swagger of a man who was on a mission to get laid. He didn't know that I was sure a thing or the fact simple fact that I had been hunting him.

He had no idea how right he was. I was a princess and a reluctant one at that, but no matter where I ran to or what I did it always came back to my bloodline.

Right on cue, as if he had heard the conversation, my phone vibrated within my pocket. No one called me anymore, but him and his fucking henchmen. Slowly, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I dreaded speaking to him, yet excited that he never failed or forgot me, no matter how much I wanted him to.

"Hey Dad," I whispered into the phone as the small crowd roared to life at the strumming of Edward's guitar.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry about all the mistakes.**

**Xoxo,**

**Mamasutra**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"So, what have you found for me?" Daddy asked in his thick Italian accent that had always warmed my heart with its lilting tones. It was safety and warmth greeting me through the cell phone line.

"I…" I began as I looked towards my newest find, the man who rule the world with his smile and shook my head.

"Isabella?" my father questioned my silence over the muffled sounds of the bar and for good reason since I was never silent. I was his faithful girl, the one who always brought him the best and brightest, yet there was something about Edward Cullen that made me not want to share him. I wanted to keep him all for myself. I wanted to learn hard planes of his body and learn the sounds that I knew he would make for me. I craved knowledge that only a lover would know, like how he liked to be touched. I yearned to know what books he had read and who was his favorite author was. I wanted know everything about him, but more than that, I longed to keep him just for me, even if it was for just a little while.

"Are you ok? Do I need to send Demetri or Felix to assist you?" he asked me with a warm voice that hinted at fear. While it was a kind gesture that showed his love and dedication I was in no place to deal with Demetri or a lovesick Felix.

"You know I can't deal with Felix right now," I whispered to him, reminding my father of the awkward engagement that I had left home to forget.

"He's a good man, Isabella," Daddy sighed in frustration over my lack of joy of being paired off with a man that I loved, yet not enough to marry.

"A good man who isn't good for me," I pouted in return, making my father laugh at my childish behavior.

"Like I said before, my child, go sow your wild oats, but never forget where you belong," he laughed as I turned in my chair just as Edward began the soft strains of a love song that I had grown up listening to. Somehow as he played the worn out music he breathed new life into it, making it burn in my chest with its whispers of love.

"I won't," I replied as I watched Edward focus on me as if I was the only girl in the room. I watched with sick glee as women tripped over themselves trying to make him take notice of their over exposed flesh, but the man on stage only had eyes for me.

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry about the mistakes.**

**Xoxo**

**Mamasutra**


End file.
